An Unblinking Death/Transcript
ST. ANNE'S CHURCH is having upsetting hallucinations of Bastianna and his dead nephew Sean while Josh and Cami try to help take care of him :KIERAN: at the sacristy for communion This is the body. This is the blood. May they cleanse me of sin and preserve my soul in life everlasting. :BASTIANNA: in the pew behind him I'd say it's a little late for that, Father. I see you still have your faith. :KIERAN: terrified You stay away. :BASTIANNA: If only it could save you, Sean. appears behind Kieran, and holds a scythe to Kieran's neck, just as he did to himself and the other seminary students :KIERAN: God, no! Aah! :BASTIANNA: the communion cup toward him To life everlasting. Drink. :KIERAN: hysterical Be gone, demon. :BASTIANNA/CAMI: Come now, just one sip. reality, Cami is holding a glass of water, and is trying to get him to drink it while Josh holds Kieran down. Kieran, freaking out, slaps the cup out of her hand :KIERAN: No. Uh! I know who you are, you hateful bitch. notices Josh, but thinks he's his nephew Oh, Sean, I tried to help you. I tried to save you, but this city... this city is full of monsters. :JOSH: to remain calm Uh, yeah. Trust me, I know. Cami Remind me to never piss off a witch. :KIERAN: Aagh! falls to the floor and begins having a seizure. Cami kneels next to him :CAMI: Help me lay him on his side! :KIERAN: down momentarily Cami. :CAMI: hopeful Uncle Kieran? :KIERAN: confused and agitated again What do you want from me? backs away into a corner, and Cami and Josh stand up to talk alone :CAMI: You saw that, right? It was just for a second, but it was him. both stare at Kieran, who anxiously grabs the cross around the neck and squeezes it :JOSH: I don't know, Cami. I mean, maybe he's still in there underneath all the crazy, but the crazy is pretty thick. :CAMI: Maybe he just needs a shock to his system, something to wipe the slate clean. Josh, I think I have an idea on how to fix him. TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS THE MIKAELSON COMPOUND enters the study to find Klaus searching furiously for something on the bookshelf :ELIJAH: Can I help you find something? :KLAUS: Yes, in fact, I believe you can. I'm looking for a book, about yea big, filled with our mother's most powerful spells. It appears to have been misplaced. :ELIJAH: at his desk How very mysterious. :KLAUS: Indeed. At first, I feared the witches had succeeded in their efforts to obtain it, but considering their last attempt ended with me relieving a rather large, tattooed gentleman of his hands, I began to wonder if the thief wasn't a bit closer to home. notices Elijah nonchalantly scribbling in a notebook Don't make this harder than it needs to be, brother. :ELIJAH: Well, admittedly, I did have a theory that your sudden interest in mother's grimoire was in some way related to whatever foolishness you've been conducting with the Crescent wolves. Therefore, I took it upon myself to carefully place it where naughty little fingers could not pry. :KLAUS: And here I thought you, of all people, would understand. I am simply trying to help those wolves! Play Samaritan to the abused. Champion to the underdog, so to speak. :ELIJAH: How splendidly noble of you. :KLAUS: Have you ever considered that, like you, I am trying to keep Hayley safe? Using our mother's magic to empower her people so they are capable of protecting her? :ELIJAH: up and walks toward him Yes, unless, of course, they decide to seek retribution for decades held in exile, and Hayley will find herself in the middle of an uprising. One that will only provoke further violence. You see, you risk turning New Orleans into a war zone, brother. I won't let that happen. :KLAUS: The drums of war were beating long before we returned. I suggest you use a little less of this-- makes a talking gesture with his hand--'' and a little more of these. ''points to his ears, and smiles fakely before sitting on the couch ST. ANNE'S CHURCH is on the phone with Marcel, updating him on Kieran's condition :CAMI: Mmm-mm. No way. :MARCEL: Cami, Josh told me how bad things have gotten. I should be there for you. Just let me help! :CAMI: How? By getting yourself killed? You have a target on your back, Marcel. The last thing I need is for you to get hurt because of me. :MARCEL: I'm more worried about you. Kieran is dangerous. :CAMI: I got this. You come here, I'll throw you out myself, all right? I mean it. hangs up on him just as Josh arrives with a doctor, who is immediately horrified to see Father Kieran shackled to the heater :DOCTOR: What the hell? :JOSH: Oh, okay. Yeah. Totally see how we got kind of a crime scene vibe happening here. Just don't freak out, okay? :DR. SHESKI: Hi. I'm Dr. Sheski. Just gonna get your pulse. :KIERAN: Aah! Hah! is startled by the man getting close to his face, and angrily starts biting at him MARCEL'S LOFT / THE MIKAELSON COMPOUND walks around his loft as he considers what he's about to do. After a moment of hesitation, he calls Klaus, who is at the compound :KLAUS: Think very carefully before you speak. The sound of your voice is likely to make me regret what mercy I've shown thus far. :MARCEL: Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm on your "Who's Been Naughty" list. Thing is, Cami needs you. Whatever anger you have towards me, don't make her suffer for it. She's with Kieran. hangs up ST. ANNE'S CHURCH Sheski continues to examine Kieran :DR. SHESKI: I'm gonna have to let the authorities know what the hell is going on here. :CAMI: anxious Josh? :JOSH: Oh, right. starts to compel Dr. Sheski Dude, be cool. It's just a priest hexed by a witch because of some vampires. Accept that these things are real, then forget them. I mean later. You forget them later. Crap. Ah! Okay. Let me start over. :CAMI: Dr. Sheski, my uncle needs to be sedated. Something strong. :DR. SHESKI: Sedation? He looks like he should be in an ICU. :JOSH: Yeah, see, this other witch put this boundary spell on him. So, he's kind of stuck in here. :DR. SHESKI: This man is malnourished, severely dehydrated-- :CAMI: --Which is why you're here. But first-- Doctor, what do you know about shock therapy? :DR. SHESKI: ECT? First, it's incredibly dangerous. :CAMI: But, it has been known to help treat cases of extreme psychosis. :JOSH: Answer the nice lady. :DR. SHESKI: We don't fully understand it yet, but, yes, in some patients, using electrical current to induce seizures can subvert a psychotic episode-- in effect, rebooting the brain. But, only in the most extreme cases, do we even consider... :CAMI: Like my friend said, we're talking about a priest hexed by a witch. I don't think it gets any more extreme than that. THE BAYOU and Eve are in their shack, where Eve is helping Hayley prepare for giving birth :EVE: That's it. Inhale and release. :HAYLEY: I guess this means no epidural, huh? You sure I can't do this thing in, say, a hospital? The place with the doctors and the drugs? :EVE: Honey, the werewolves have been having babies out here since before you were born. Stop worrying. :HAYLEY: Okay. Then what, Eve? I don't even know what it's like to have a mother, let alone be one. :EVE: Trust me, when the time comes, you'll know exactly what to do. :HAYLEY: I hope so. As fun as it is to image Klaus changing dirty diapers, I'm pretty sure that I'll be doing this alone. :EVE: I somehow doubt that. arrives at the doorway :ELIJAH: Pardon the interruption. I wonder if I might have a quick word with the conspirators of a supposed uprising. Elijah meets with Jackson and Oliver, along with Eve and Hayley :ELIJAH: You're making a grave mistake. :OLIVER: So, you're just worried about us. Is that it? :JACKSON: Look, Elijah. We know all about your brother's reputation, but if there is even a chance that these rings can help us take control of our curse -- :OLIVER: him -- Our gift -- :JACKSON: --Then, honestly, we don't care what he's really after. Won't have to. :ELIJAH: I see. There are those in the Quarter who will consider this a great provocation. :OLIVER: Apparently, most of them see us breathing the same way. :ELIJAH: Hayley You signed a pledge, and you looked me in the eye as you did so. :HAYLEY: We don't want a fight, Elijah. We just want a better life. :ELIJAH: Allegiance with my brother will guarantee you anything but that. hear the sound of a motorbike approaching, and cut their argument short to go see who it is :JACKSON: What the hell? a man on a motorbike rides into the encampment and stops as the group approach him :MAN: Which one of you is in charge? :JACKSON: Who's asking? notices something off about the man, and reflexively tackles him, just as the motorbike explodes. Everyone is thrown backwards in the blast :EVERYONE: Ahh! picks himself up off the ground. His clothes and skin are all singed and covered in ash. It takes a moment for Elijah's ears to heal enough to hear anything. He sees injured people all around him stumbling around, including Jackson, Oliver, and Hayley :OLIVER: Hayley, are you okay? gets up quickly and runs over to where everyone else is. She sees a little boy standing next to a severely injured man, and immediately runs over to help :HAYLEY: up the child It's ok. Here. Come here. Oh, God. Jackson? Here. Get him away from here. :JACKSON: the child and walks away Come on. :ELIJAH: Hayley. :HAYLEY: Elijah. and Elijah kneel next to the injured man. Elijah lifts his shirt to find chemical and heat burns :ELIJAH: Wolfsbane. :HAYLEY: It must have been in the gas tank. You're the fastest. Take him, anyone else who can't walk on their own. looks at Hayley in concern It's okay, Elijah. I'm fine. They need your help. walks over to where Oliver is helping treat a werewolf who has been impaled with a tree branch :OLIVER: Just hang in there, okay? :HAYLEY: that Oliver is about to pull it out and runs over to them Oliver, no. :WEREWOLF GIRL: Ahh! :HAYLEY: Oh, God. grabs Eve's hands Press here. Oliver Give me your shirt. uses the shirt to make a tourniquet Now! It's okay. :EVE: impressed How'd you learn how to do that? :HAYLEY: You get a hell of an education when you leave home at thirteen. That should slow the bleeding, at least until the healing kicks in. :OLIVER: up and throws a nearby trashcan in anger Oh! Argh! Vampires. They don't even have the guts to do their own dirty work themselves. I mean, why bother when you can just compel some poor son-of-a-bitch to do it for you? I say we hit them back! Hard. :HAYLEY: him against a shack Stay here, Oliver. I need you to look after everyone until I get back. :OLIVER: Where the hell are you going? :HAYLEY: If this was vampires, I'm pretty sure that I can guess who gave the order. I'm gonna go find Marcel. grabs a tree branch from the ground and breaks it into a stake before leaving ST. ANNE'S CHURCH Josh, and Dr. Sheski stand around Father Kieran as Dr. Sheski reluctantly preps him for ECT :KIERAN: Josh There's a special place in hell for your kind. :JOSH: Not the first time I've heard that one. puts a gag in his mouth just as Klaus enters the attic :KLAUS: Well, isn't this a gruesome little scene? :CAMI: Klaus, what are you doing here? :KLAUS: I received an urgent call on your behalf. It seems I've been tasked with doing what your coward of a boyfriend could not. Which, by the looks of things, is dissuading you from whatever madness it is you're about to attempt. :CAMI: to the doctor Are you ready? :DR. SHESKI: terrified Please, I'm begging you, don't force me to do this. :CAMI: Fine. I'll do it myself. grabs the ECT handles and stands behind Kieran :KLAUS: Camille, your uncle is a good man. He shouldn't suffer. :CAMI: He's been suffering for weeks. He's dying, Klaus. This might be the only chance he's got. places the electrodes against Kieran's temples and shocks him, as Josh, Klaus, and the doctor stand and watch uncomfortably :KIERAN: Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! HAYLEY'S CAR / THE BAYOU drives across the river, where Marcel is currently living, and calls Elijah to assure him she's okay :ELIJAH: Hayley. :HAYLEY: I have to take care of something. I'll be back as soon as I can. :ELIJAH: Where are you? :HAYLEY: Elijah, I'm fine. Just take care of the pack while I'm gone, please? hangs up on Elijah. Jackson approaches him :JACKSON: Is she okay? :ELIJAH: Apparently, yes. :JACKSON: It's a good thing that bomb went off where it did. Could've been a lot worse. We all could've got killed. two walk where the entirety of the Bayou wolves have congregated after the explosion, tending to the wounded and dead. Elijah considers Jackson's words for a minute, and his eyes grow wide in panic :ELIJAH: Unless... notices a bomb planted under an RV nearby Get everyone out of here! Now! different explosions go off from various points in the encampments, damaging numerous people. Just as Elijah begins tending to the newly injured, another explosion, this one much larger, goes off right behind him, so he dives over a man to protect him ST. ANNE'S CHURCH has just woken up after Cami administered ECT shocks :KIERAN: relieved Cami. quickly becomes agitated again What the hell did you do to me? :CAMI: We have to do it again. :JOSH: Whoa, are you serious? :CAMI: That was something coherent. It's working. :KLAUS: Cami from grabbing the electrodes Doctor, see to your patient. KIERAN: Dr. Sheski You get away from me. :DR. SHESKI: Heartbeat is irregular. You can't keep this up. It'll kill him. :CAMI: No. :KLAUS: Cami, we need to have a word in private. and Cami leave the room :KLAUS: I think you need to prepare yourself. This story does not have a happy ending. :CAMI: But the treatments -- :KLAUS: Will kill him. Were you to push him over the brink, I would hate for you to have to live with that, no matter how noble your aim. :CAMI: So that's it, then? You just expect me to surrender? :KLAUS: Maybe it's time -- not to give up -- to let go. :CAMI: It's not your decision to make. THE BAYOU walking wounded are treating the more seriously wounded werewolves, as well as helping dig them out of collapsed shelters and shacks. Elijah sees Jackson examining the body of a werewolf who doesn't seem to be breathing :ELIJAH: Jackson, she's gone. :OLIVER: shouting Help! Somebody help! kneeling next to Eve, who is pinned under an overturned RV ''Okay. Hold on. Hold on, Eve. ''sees Oliver struggling to lift the RV, and runs over to help him Gaah! Uh! Uh! Come on, Eve. Come on. It's okay. You're gonna be okay. VAMPIRE HIDEOUT barges into the hideout where Diego and the other vampires have been hanging out :DIEGO: You done got some nerve coming up in here, mama. knocks Diego flat on his back, and he jumps back up and growls at her. Hayley pushes him up against a wall and shoves a stake into his chest, just missing his heart :HAYLEY: Someone attacked my pack in the Bayou this morning, and since I don't see any genius mastermind-types around here... Why don't you just tell me where Marcel is, and we can both get on with our day, huh? groans and fights against her :HAYLEY: You think I'm playing? There were families out there. :DIEGO: guilty He used to keep a place. 1917 Patterson. If he's still around, he'll be there. rips the stake out of his chest and takes her leave ST. ANNE'S CHURCH admires his new daylight ring as he and Dr. Sheski keep an eye on Father Kieran :JOSH: the doctor Um, I wouldn't stay that close to him if I were you. He's kind of unpredictable... and murder-y. :DR. SHESKI: This is fascinating. Would it be possible to speak to the witches responsible? :JOSH: Yeah. You don't want to do that. :KIERAN: Rawr! Holy -- RAWR! leans forward viciously and bites his own thumb off so he can slip out of his restraints. He lunges for Dr. Shesky, but Josh manages to grab hold of him so he can't hurt anyone :JOSH: Cami and Klaus outside the room Hey! Little help in here?! THE DOCKS / ST. ANNE'S CHURCH calls Klaus as she walks over to where Marcel is staying. Klaus is still helping Cami and Father Kieran :HAYLEY: Klaus, where are you? :KIERAN: Klaus His wrath burns against you, demon. :KLAUS: I'm in a bit of a situation here, love. :HAYLEY: Somebody sent a suicide bomber out to the Bayou this morning. :KLAUS: What? Where are you? :HAYLEY: I'm in the city now. I'm fine. I figured an attack like that must have been Marcel. He's hated the wolves for years, and after that stunt he pulled with the witches... So, I tracked him down. Thought you might like to help kick his ass for trying to blow us to kingdom come. :KLAUS: Josh Would you get him out of here now, please? Make sure he remembers nothing. Hayley Hey, listen. I assure you, once I am finished here, you will have my undivided attention. In the meantime, please stay out of trouble. :HAYLEY: You don't have to worry. Elijah is with me. THE BAYOU Oliver and Elijah bring Eve into her shack and lay her in her bed :EVE: Ahhhh. Oh, no. :ELIJAH: Eve's injuries That wound should be healing by now. :OLIVER: She never killed anyone, never activated the werewolf gene. So she can't heal, not like us. :ELIJAH: My blood, it could heal her. :OLIVER: Vampire blood? Trust me, she'd rather die. beat Look, we can't just let them get away with this. :JACKSON: stands We don't even know who's to blame. :OLIVER: The hell we don't! And if we don't fight back, they'll just do it again. stands defiantly against him, and Oliver, frustrated, runs out of the shack MARCEL'S LOFT barges into Marcel's new apartment. Marcel seems to be expecting her :MARCEL: Come on in. Have a seat. I'd offer you a drink, but... gestures to her baby bump :HAYLEY: Sweet pad. :MARCEL: Oh, it's just temporary. Friend hooked me up. Believe it or not, I still got a few of those kicking around. I need friends to keep me informed, to warn me when someone is coming looking to blame me for things that I didn't do. smiles For the record, you didn't have to work Diego like that. You and I are long overdue for a chat. :HAYLEY: You want to talk? Talk. :MARCEL: Tough girl. You're a lot like your dad in that way. stares at him Oh, yeah. I knew him. I knew your whole family. In fact, if you knew them like I did, you'd know just how many enemies they have. Back in the nineties, it was the Crescent wolves who took over the city. Or, tried to. They lived to throw down, and they were good at it, too. They didn't care who they killed as long as they got more power. :HAYLEY: So the Crescent curse was your way of stopping them? How heroic. :MARCEL: It was either that or kill them all, and I'm not big on indiscriminate slaughter. See, I have this thing about kids. :HAYLEY: So I've heard. :MARCEL: smirks Oh, you did more than hear about it, Andréa Labonair. You're living proof. ST. ANNE'S CHURCH and Cami are at Kieran's bedside when his heart monitor starts to beep :KLAUS: He's in cardiac arrest. You might want to look away. rolls up his sleeves :CAMI: What the hell are you doing? plunges his hand into Kieran's chest :KLAUS': Massaging his heart. His body is shutting down. Even with my help, he doesn't have much time. :CAMI: Your blood. If you fed him your blood, he'd wake back up, right? :KLAUS: As a vampire in transition, yes. As for the hex, perhaps his death will be a mercy. :CAMI: Do it. Just do it. Please, Klaus, I can't let him die, not like this. starts to cry, so Klaus reluctantly bites into his wrist and feeds Kieran his blood. Then, Klaus removes his hand, and shortly afterward, Kieran's heart stops for good MARCEL'S LOFT and Hayley are still talking about Hayley and her family :HAYLEY: How long have you known who I am? :MARCEL: I saw how interested you were in those Crescents. After your little family reunion out at the old plantation house, I started to put two and two together. :HAYLEY: Tell me something, Marcel. Did you kill my parents? :MARCEL: There was in-fighting among the wolves. Your folks were laying low. Somebody turned on them. I honestly don't know who. I got there afterwards, found you in your crib. :HAYLEY: Give me one good reason why I should believe anything that you have to say. :MARCEL: Believe whatever you want, but you were the last Labonair. I mean, could've been a lot of leverage for our side, but instead, I took you to Father Kieran. pulls out a duffle bag and hands it to her :HAYLEY: What's that? :MARCEL: Money, mostly. Stuff you need to start over someplace safe. Whatever happened in the Bayou, I'm not your guy. But, the way things are going? Eventually, I might have to be. :HAYLEY: So this is your grand plan? Get me out of town, and Klaus and Elijah follow closely behind? :MARCEL: I can't say that wouldn't be a positive side effect. :HAYLEY: So why don't you leave? Follow your own advice? :MARCEL: I was born here, Hayley. :HAYLEY: So was I. gets up and goes to leave. Before she walks out the door, Marcel stops her :MARCEL: Guy on the bike? The bomber? Word is, he had a gambling problem. Owed money to the casinos--more importantly, to the humans who run them. And Hayley? When things get bad, remember, I tried to get you clear of it again. ST. ANNE'S CHURCH and Cami are waiting for Kieran to wake up :KLAUS: I'm afraid I have to go. CAMI: What happens next after he wakes? :KLAUS: He'll be in transition, craving blood, but I'll be back before then. :CAMI: He's gonna be furious with me. He's a priest. I turned him into a vampire. What kind of desperate move is that? :KLAUS: Well, you know as well as I do, love. He'll never go through with it. Turning him wasn't the goal. It was to give you a chance to say good-bye. :CAMI: Klaus, will you stay just a little longer? :KLAUS: it for a moment Of course. THE BAYOU stands outside and stares at a lake near the encampments. He walks past several dead bodies before entering the shack they're using as a makeshift hospital :JACKSON: Is this the peace you promised? :ELIJAH: I gather my brother believes he can remove your curse. :JACKSON: Klaus was offering us freedom, not just from the pain that comes with turning, but from the contempt we've faced our whole lives. :ELIJAH: And what about Hayley? :JACKSON: I want to make this place right for her. Safe, for her and the baby. ST. ANNE'S CHURCH awakens in bed in the attic, as Cami and Klaus stand at his bedside :KIERAN: Cami, what happened? The hex... I could feel it, like a living thing inside of me. looks at his hand, where his hex mark has disappeared It's gone. is so happy, she hugs him and starts to cry :KIERAN: his other hand, where he bit off his thumb Oh! Oh my god! :KLAUS: Yes, you've had a trying day, Father. How best to break it to you? It appears the hex was broken by your death. :KIERAN: Back up. I died? For how long? :KLAUS: A few hours, give or take. :CAMI: I'm sorry. I just couldn't lose you, not like that. I made Klaus give you his blood. :KIERAN: I see. So the devil has a deal for me, after all. :CAMI: Uncle Kieran... that hunger you feel, it'll only grow stronger. :KIERAN: I know how it works. :KLAUS: Then you will soon know if you do not feed, you will die. :KIERAN: I know if that's the choice that I have to make, I'm dead already. Please leave me with my niece. I'd like a private moment to talk with her. :CAMI: It's okay. Klaus, thank you for today, for being kind. leaves and Cami and Kieran hug THE BAYOU sits at Eve's bedside :EVE: Hey, Ollie, how do I look? :OLIVER: You look fine, Evie. You look just fine. :EVE: You always were a terrible liar. :OLIVER: Damn it. Look. All you got to do is just trigger the curse. You'll heal. It's who we are. It's who you are. Why can't you just accept that? Why can't anyone see what needs to be done? Living here like animals, fighting between tribes, scared to stand up for ourselves. Who's gonna lead us, Jackson? He wants to bow down to that hybrid. Hayley? She's not one of us. At least now, we have an enemy to hate. :EVE: understands who was behind the attack Oliver, no. Tell me you didn't... :OLIVER: You don't understand. :EVE: Then explain it to me, Ollie. I know you. I know you wouldn't hurt your own people. :OLIVER: Look. It wasn't supposed to happen like this, Evie. I just wanted to make a little noise, just get our people mad, but I didn't agree to all this. They stabbed me in the back, and now... :EVE: Who? Who put you up to this? becomes angry You stupid kid. Do you have any idea what the pack is gonna do to you when they find out? :OLIVER: They're not gonna find out, Evie. If they did, all those people would have died in vain. I had to do whatever it took to make us strong. :EVE: scared Ollie, no. :OLIVER: I've got to do that even now. picks up a pillow :EVE: Ollie, it's all over now. No! No! Oh! Ollie! :OLIVER: I'm sorry, Eve. pushes the pillow over Eve's face and smothers her to death :EVE: Mmph mmph! ST. ANNE'S CHURCH is helping Father Kieran make his final preparations :CAMI: Everything is where you said it would be except that key you mentioned. That's the one thing I couldn't find. It's the one you usually wear around your neck? :KIERAN: That key is a very important part of our family legacy. You have to find it. :CAMI: I will, I promise. :KIERAN: I am so sorry. I never wanted to involve you in this, in any of it. :CAMI: This can't be how it ends. :KIERAN: It was the only way it was ever going to end. I made peace with that a long time ago. Listen. I don't know how bad this is gonna get, and I don't want you to see it. So, in a moment, I'm gonna let go, and you are gonna turn around, and you are gonna walk out of here without looking back. Okay, kiddo? Promise me. Without looking back. walks out of the attic, sobbing, as Kieran tearfully watches her go THE BAYOU a bonfire burns as Oliver is passionately trying to convince everyone to fight back against the vampires, using his manufactured stunt. Elijah watches him speak as Hayley joins him :OLIVER: nearby They are counting on our doubts. That's right! Yeah! They are counting on our fears! That's right! Right! :HAYLEY: [to Elijah] You stayed. :OLIVER: Come morning, they will know that we are not cowards. :HAYLEY:'' confused What's going on? What is he doing? :OLIVER: We are not afraid! :ELIJAH: He's making a move for power in the wake of tragedy. He's not alone. There was another attack after you left. :HAYLEY: What? ''rushes into the shack, where Jackson is sitting with Eve's dead body, devastated :ELIJAH: voiceover Your friend Jackson will need your help. They will want vengeance. Blood for blood. And, unfortunately, in troubled times, people do not look for the best. But rather the loudest. :OLIVER: Hey! Hey! THE LYCEE visits Genevieve at the lycée after leaving Cami and Kieran :GENEVIEVE: I'm surprised to see you here. :KLAUS: The Bayou explosion, the attack on my child. Tell me what you know. :GENEVIEVE: I know the wolves have no shortage of enemies. Marcel, for one. :KLAUS: Marcel wouldn't stoop so low. The witches, however... I have witnessed firsthand the depths of your cruelty. :GENEVIEVE: You don't think I did this? What kind of monster do you take me for? How ugly I must seem next to the pure, innocent glow of your precious Camille. So sad about her uncle, by the way. :KLAUS: Kieran is in transition. He has been released from the hex. :GENEVIEVE: A hex of that magnitude? Kieran's hex will return... If it hasn't already. ST. ANNE'S CHURCH Kieran is dying, he begins having hallucinations about Sean again. He pulls a blade out of a cross, and is about to slit his throat when he hallucinates Bastianna again :BASTIANNA: No! Not yet, priest. There's more work to be done, a final offering to complete your penance-- that which you hold most dear. THE LYCEE :GENEVIEVE: That boundary spell, on the other hand... Now that he's died, I imagine it won't be quite so confining anymore. glares at Genevieve, who smirks ST. ANNE'S CHURCH is waiting downstairs in the main room of the church when Kieran comes down to find her :CAMI: Have you changed your mind? :KIERAN: evilly Yes. It appears I have. pulls out his knife and slices at Cami's arms as she tries to run away :CAMI: Oh! Ahh! Ahh! chases Cami up into the balcony. Kieran licks the blood off of his blade, and fully vamps-out. Left with nowhere else to go, Cami throws herself off the balcony and falls onto the ground below. She crawls in between the pews as he stalks after her :KIERAN: Don't fight it, Cami. In death, we are whole again. :CAMI: Ah! Ahh! :BASTIANNA: Bless her, Father. Kill her. :SEAN: Rejoice in life eternal. much fighting, Klaus appears out of nowhere and kills Kieran in order to save Cami :KLAUS: You deserved far better than this. MARCEL'S LOFT receives a phone call from Klaus :MARCEL: Klaus, you need to know I had nothing to do with that business out in the bayou today. :KLAUS: I never thought you did. I'm calling to let you know the priest is dead. Your exile is suspended for the next 24 hours. You may return to the Quarter to bury your friend. :MARCEL: Why are you doing this? :KLAUS: Cami She woke in the dark not knowing where she was, or who was watching over her. It was your name she called, and if you can grant her comfort, so be it. he speaks, we flashback to Klaus carrying a battered Cami home to her apartment. Klaus opens her front door to allow Marcel entry, and he to Cami's bedroom to comfort her. Klaus watches them both sadly from the living room THE BAYOU cries and kisses Eve's hand before leaving the shack. Outside, she finds Oliver continuing to rile up the rest of the wolves :OLIVER: Look, I know where I'm going. If any of you want to follow, hey, that's up to you. That's up to you! MARCEL'S LOFT comes downstairs to find Diego and Josh in his living room :MARCEL: Kieran is dead. Josh Did you get it? :JOSH: and reluctantly hands a key on a necklace to Marcel It was around his neck, just like you said. frowns P. S. I do'' not'' feel awesome about this. :MARCEL: I know. But people are gonna be coming after this. Cami is not ready for that, not yet. :DIEGO: So, what now? :MARCEL: Storm clouds are gathering. pours each of them a drink Someone bombed those wolves, and we know it wasn't us. Witches, humans, vampires, wolves. City is at a breaking point. We need to be ready. all drink in silence THE MIKAELSON COMPOUND joins Elijah in the study :KLAUS: First Marcel's massacre, now bombs in the Bayou. I'll assume you're ready to give up this doomed treaty. :ELIJAH: This alliance with the wolves, well... If it is to succeed, I believe you'll want this. hands Klaus Esther's grimoire :KLAUS: Seems I have Hayley to thank for your change of heart. :ELIJAH: them drinks The rifts in this city run far deeper than I even imagined, Niklaus. These tribes, these factions-- they're families, families who choose to fight. Mayhem has descended upon our home, and if I'm to choose a side... hands Klaus a drink, and holds his out to toast them To our victory, brother. END CREDITS See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Originals Season One